Bring Me To Life
by nayru moon
Summary: It's an Evanescense songfic! And it has 2x5 yaoi! And it has Wufei being a psycho! Very bad, but took a while to write. R&R, and I'll even accept flames on this one.


Bring Me To Life  
  
Nayru: The Gundamverse is lonely without me... TIME FOR A SONGFIC!  
  
Xiao: Oh great...  
  
Ran-Ran: Well, at least it's something good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters... are not mine.  
This song... is not mine.  
This pocky... is really sugary.  
  
Words between O_ _O are lyrics to the song sung by Wufei, X_ _X are some other character who I won't identify (for the sake of the plot, you'll figure it out!), and !_ _! are unsung lyrics. ((_ _)) are lyrics sung by Wufei and the other person. It's a rather idiotic system, but unfortunately, ff.net recognized the original separators as some type of html code. Highly annoying, having to go back through and change it again. I apologize for the idiocy.  
  
WARNING: YAOI AHEAD!  
  
Wufei curled up in a little ball on the floor, holding a shoebox full of photos. He looked at each one, all of which had five boys in various numbers and arrangements. There he was, miserable in the corner of any picture he was in. He was miserable. His Nataku was gone. It had been gone for a very long time. For the past year and a half, he had been travelling with the other four boys, trying to find a home and a way to get there. They were in a lovely hotel in London, with fancy ledgings, huge windows, and a church outside the window. The moon rose high in the sky, eliminating the need for lamps. Despite the brightness of the moon, he felt very dark. He felt that strange hollow feeling he got when everything should feel alright. It grew stronger every day. He felt it all the time, but strongest now, when he should feel content. The deep night, which used to comfort him, now made him feel more lonely than before. As Big Ben struck midnight, the church bells rang a sweet melody, reminding him of a song. He softly sang along to the tune in his head.  
  
O_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors, leading you down into my core..._O  
  
Wufei picked a picture up from the box, looking at the boy in it. "You." Chestnut hair loose to the waist. A sexy pose, with a mocking smile. Shimmering cobalt eyes that lured and teased. "It's you, isn't it?"  
  
!_Where I've become so numb..._!  
  
"Are you what my soul screams for?" Duo Maxwell. "You're the pain I feel. Is it caused by you, or lack thereof?" He stared at those taunting blue eyes. "Is that the way it is, Maxwell? You like to make fun of me? Make my soul suffer eh?" He tore the picture up and burned it. The song echoed in his head, and he stepped towards the window, singing to himself quietly.  
  
O_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold..._O  
  
He broke the window open, stepping onto the stone ledge. A powerful blast of cold London air slammed against him, nearly knocking him back inside. Glass shattered to the ground, streaking across his face. He let the blood run down his cheeks. His robe and loose pants billowed slightly in the cold night air, his hair blowing loose in the wind. He walked along the ledge, staring down at the street below. "So hell's down there. That's where the god of death lives. So when I die, we'll be together." Desire. Desire for Duo. A desire that couldn't be quenched by anything but Duo. Wufei was thirsty. "This is unlike me, isn't it, Duo?" Wufei walked past Quatre's window, and sang another few bars of the song.  
  
O_Until you find it there, and lead me back... home..._O  
  
Quatre's little reading lamp lit the book before him, as the sleeping pills failed. He thought he'd read himself to sleep, but a strong wind caused him to look up and out the window. "Oh, Allah no, Wufei, what are you doing?" He watched as Wufei hypnotizedly walked past the window. His onyx eyes were cold like two blocks of darkest black ice. Quatre grabbed the phone, and dialed a number. "Heero, look out your window. Just do it!" Wufei suddenly stopped, and yelled something towards the sky, and a strange voice echoed his somewhere, causing Quatre to look for where it came from.  
  
X_Wake me up!_X O_Wake me up inside_O X_Can't wake up!_X O_Wake me up inside!_O X_Save me!_X O_Call my name and save me from the dark!_O  
  
X_Wake me up!_X O_Bid my blood to run_O X_Can't wake up!_X O_Before I come undone_O X_Save me!_X O_Save me from the nothing I've become!_O  
  
Heero watched as Wufei climbed up the column between his and someone else's window. Whoever it was, they stared at the insane Chinese boy in awe.  
"Well, Duo, guess what? I'm going to hell to be with you much sooner than you ever intended, my god of death." He paused. "You're more than a god, you're an angel. If only you were my angel."  
  
!_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, Breathe into me, make me real!_!  
  
Wufei looked into Trowa's window. Trowa stared back at him miserably, looking like he'd been crying as well. Wufei gave him a little smile. He knelt down and breathed onto the window, tracing a "Good Bye" into the steam. He kept trying to wonder in these crucial moments what it would really feel like to hold Duo. To clutch him to his body, to call him his. Male, female, it didn't matter anymore, he needed Duo, but there was no Duo for him. Wufei understood: That was why he was dying inside. He stood up, stared at the sky, shouting to the heavens.  
  
O_Bring me to life!_O  
  
Slowly, Wufei tottered towards Duo's window. He heard another voice singing, and yelled out an answer to it.  
  
O_Wake me up!_O X_Wake me up inside,_X O_Can't wake up!_O X_Wake me up inside,_X O_ Save me!_O X_Call my name and save me from the dark!_X O_Wake me up!_O X_Bid my blood to run,_X O_Can't wake up!_O X_Before I come undone_X O_Save me!_O X_Save me from the nothing I've become!_X  
  
Both voice sang the same thing at once, as Wufei staggered, feeling the weight within him, almost crying right then. He dropped to his knees, weakly shivering.  
  
((Bring me to life!))  
  
Wufei dragged himself over a few windows. He knew Duo was directly above him. He saw no light from any room, but he could practically smell Duo. He wanted to smell Duo. Wind pushed against him again, but he wasn't going to fall off yet. He heard a strange whisper. Wufei whispered back. He didn't know if he was insane or if he was just hearing things.  
  
X_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_X  
  
O_Bring me to life..._O  
  
Wufei had never felt more hateful, cold, and spiteful than this moment. He pressed against the window. "Well, Duo, this is goodbye. I'll never shake this feeling without losing you, losing myself. You don't know how long I've felt like this, do you, my angel?" He looked in the window. "The only reason I was ever so heartless to you all the time was because I didn't see what my heart wanted, I couldn't contemplate you. My heart wanted you, but I will never understand you." He looked behind him, down 13 stories to the ground. "Hn. That's not so far... Not far enough for you." He continued to sing, as he stepped backwards.  
  
O_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling,  
  
only you are the life among the dead!_O  
  
As he cried out the word "dead", knowing, feeling, wishing that he was going to be momentarily, he pushed himself backwards to fall free towards the hell where his Shinigami , and heard a window break behind him, glass flying everywhere.  
"WUFEI, NO!" Duo grabbed Wufei's hands, and began to speak rapidly to keep his attention from falling, holding Wufei to keep him from the abysmal fall.  
  
X_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me!_X  
  
"Why are you doing this, Wufei? Why didn't you think?!" Wufei looked at Duo, trying to speak, but it became jumbled, as part of the song.  
  
O_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything!_O  
  
"Duo, it's all I know..." Wufei whispered. "Forgive me, I truly am weak..." He tried to let go of Duo, but Duo clutched onto him as his skinny body was pushed slightly by the wind.  
"Wufei, I'm the weak one!"  
  
O_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, ((Don't let me die here!)) There must be something more!_O  
  
Wufei gasped, hearing people gather below the building. Were they cheering him on to jump, or trying to call an ambulance or the police? He heard a few chants of "Do it, do it!" from below. He tried to let go again, not about to displease a crowd. Duo's warm tears splashed onto Wufei's hand, but he gripped him tighter. The wind reached a howling pitch, and both boys felt tears of stinging pain come to their eyes.  
  
"Ignore them, just come back up! Come on, please!"  
  
"I can't, Duo, I just can't! I have to go to hell... I have to be with my Shinigami, the one I dream of, I only want you!"  
  
"Wufei... please!" Duo's desperate blue eyes widened. "Don't let me down like this.... why haven't I said this before? Wufei, I... I love you!"  
  
!_BRING ME TO LIFE!_!  
  
At that moment, some angel smiled on them. Something began to push Wufei up the ledge. If he was pushing himself up desperately, or if Duo was pulling him up, he would never know. As if they thought the connection between them would break, they continued to sing.  
  
X_Wake me up!_X O_Wake me up inside_O X_Can't wake up!_X O_Wake me up inside!_O X_Save me!_X O_Call my name and save me from the dark!_O  
  
X_Wake me up!_X O_Bid my blood to run_O X_Can't wake up!_X O_Before I come undone_O X_Save me!_X O_Save me from the nothing I've become!_O  
  
Duo pulled Wufei up the ledge. Wufei heaved weakly, faintly. Duo looked tired as well. "Fei... are ya with me?" Wufei managed to choke out a few indistinct words.  
  
O_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside..._O  
  
Duo held him close to his body, to warm him. Both of their faces were wind-blasted. Wufei shivered in the bigger boy's arms. He'd never realized Duo was so strong, as he picked Wufei off the floor and began to drag him through the broken window. "Are you alright, Wufei?"  
  
O_Call my name... save me from the dark..._O  
  
"Yes, Maxw- Duo... I'm fine... now..." Duo smiled gently, stroking Wufei's hair. He whispered hauntingly into Wufei's ear.  
  
X_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone..._X  
  
"I broke a window, Fei... and we woke half of London up... the police are probably angry at us, you know."  
"I don't care right now, Duo." Duo laughed a little.  
"It is like the song..."  
  
O_Save me from the nothing I've become..._O  
  
Duo lay Wufei in the bed and closed the curtains to stop the cold wind.  
"Sleep, my dragon. We'll discuss everything once this night is over... I don't think you're in any condition to discuss what possessed you to jump off the ledge."  
"It's you, angel. Or perhaps... the lack thereof..." Duo kissed Wufei very softly and sweetly as he lay down in the bed beside him.  
"Don't worry, my little dragon... it's all over... you lack nothing, be strong. All this will be organized tomorrow, but don't think about anything now..."  
"I lack nothing anymore, angel... All I will think of is you... I've just been waiting to say it so long... I didn't know I still could say-" He choked in his words- "I love you." In their loving little way, Duo and Wufei curled up against eachother, singing the last line of the song together.  
  
((Bring me to life...))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru: ... Didn't turn out half as well as I expected. Feh. (crumples "Bring Me To Life" up and throws it away)  
  
Ran-Ran: I like it.  
  
Xiao: I say we let the reviewers decide. Would you like more angsty-yaoi- suicide fics like this? Review nicely! Peaceout with the catlike, minna- san! 


End file.
